The Black Night
by G.L. Fairywinkle
Summary: This story is from Sirius' POV in Azkaban. It takes place right before and during the time period when Sirius found out Peter was alive. I'd say its fairly interesting. So go on and give it a shot!
1. Repeating the Night

  
a/n: Ok, well this story is Sirius' POV. In some spots it may be just a tad hard to figure out who is really talking, you know, at one point he may be  
talking to himself in his head. Sometimes it's almost like he's doing a commentary type deal, at other times he is thinking of an event that happened.   
It should be easy enough to figure out though, if you look. Anyhoo, I don't think my grammar and spelling are too bad in this story, but don't focus   
too much on that nit-picky technical stuff, I feel the story is much more important, so please only really bring that stuff up if it is so bad that it really does need mentioning...  
And also, in the part where Sirius is talking to himself, the part of him that is really talking will be in quotation marks like these: "Hi"  
The part that is answering back will be in quotation marks like these: 'Hi'  
  
*NOTE* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (except the plot cause I wrote that) everything else belongs to the ONE AND ONLY J.K. Rowling!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Black Night  
Chapter One-  
"Repeating the Night"  
  
  
  
"James, Lily...?"  
  
"Oh, hello Sirius! What was so urgent that you needed to see us right away?" said Lily.  
  
James walked into the room and said "Sirius! What happened? Whats wrong?"  
  
"I can't be your secret keeper."  
  
Lily gasped and James replied, "What? But you said-"  
  
"Never mind what I said, I can't, everyone will suspect me.   
You know I'd rather die than tell anyone willingly, but Voldemort will try me first and if he forced it out of me I'd never forgive myself."  
  
"Then who do you suggest? Lupin?" Lily asked.  
  
"Not Lupin, I have reason to believe he may be the spy. I'd suggest Peter."  
  
"What makes you say Lupins the spy?" James said shortly  
  
"Because he hasn't been answering my letters and anytime I try to visit him he avoids me. Think about it, he wasn't even at Harry's Christening!"  
  
"Oh come on Sirius! It was a full moon that night! You don't seriously think I would have wanted a werewolf at my own son's christening, do you?" James yelled.  
  
"James dear," said Lily soothingly, "We'd rather be safe than sorry, wouldn't we? I think if Sirius really thinks it's Lupin we should trust him. We know Peters not the spy!"  
  
"True Lily, yeah, you're right. Voldemort would never suspect peter!" James replied. James seemed to ponder the subject a minute and then he said finally, "Okay Sirius, I'll contact Peter and then write Dumbledore-"  
  
"No, we can't tell another soul, someone could interecpt the owl, the less people we tell, the safer it will be."  
  
Lily looked at each person in the room as though trying to read their thoughts. She stood a few more moments thinking what to say then, "Ok, we'll do as you say, we trust you Sirius."  
Then a baby's cry cut the silence and Lily whipped off to tend to Harry.  
  
"Is that all?" James said weakly.  
  
"Yes"  
  
'Well, then, I'll see you later. I'll just go off and send Peter an owl." James embraced Sirius like a brother and said, "Good-bye for now Padfoot, old friend!"  
  
"Good-bye Prongs!"  
  
BANG!  
  
I was jolted back into real life. The Dementors opened my door to give me my evening meal. They set it down and shut my door with another bang. I wasn't hungry so my thoughts drifted back to Lily and James.  
"...We trust you Sirius." Lily's voice echoed in my head.  
  
"Why? Why did they have to trust me? If they hadn't have trusted me they'd still be alive, I wouldn't be here!" I thought bitterly.  
  
'You're innocent Sirius.' I thought back.  
  
"It's my fault they died!"  
  
'No it's not, trust yourself.'  
  
"I can't! I barely even know who I am anymore!"  
  
'You are Sirius Black and you are innocent!'  
  
"No, I-"  
  
'You are Sirius Black and you are innocent!'  
  
"But, I-"  
  
'YOU-ARE-SIRIUS-BLACK-AND-YOU-ARE-INNOCENT!'  
  
"I AM SIRIUS BLACK AND I AM INNOCENT!" I shouted out loud in my cell.  
Thats what kept me going. I knew I was innocent. It kept me sane, it kept me knowing who I am. I am Sirius Black and I am an innocent man!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please R/R! No flames, but constructive critisism is welcome! And you don't have to R/R chapter by chapter, just every few chapters, tell me how I'm doing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Into the Night

  
a/n: Just read the authors note for the first chapter, the same applies. This is a very short chapter, just so you  
know  
  
*NOTE!* I still don't own anything except the plot cause I wrote that...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Black Night  
Chapter two-  
"Into the Night"  
  
  
  
"Mother! Mother please! Don't let him do this to me! Mother help!"  
  
"Who's that making all the noise?" I muttered to myself. I had been asleep when the noisy prisoner had yelled. I was quite sure I hadn't heard this voice before so I got up to look out of the window in my door.  
  
"MOTHER! Stop him! I'm innocent, please!"  
  
It was a boy, he had to be only 18 or 19, He had short straw colored hair and a nearly milk white face. This boy was Barty Crouch Jr.  
  
"Listen to me! I'm innocent! Please, I wasn't involved, I'm innocent!' His pleas were having no effect. Eventually the Dementors managed to drag him off to a cell where he continued his yells.  
  
"Innocent..." I muttered. "Innocent, like me."  
This got my memory going, back to my last visit with Dumbledore...  
  
My cell door banged open. I had been sitting on my bed looking longingly out of my window. I turned to see who had come in, did I have a cell mate? I hoped not, thought part of me thought it would be nice to have someone to talk to. I surely got a nasty shock when I saw who it was, I wasn't expecting Dumbledore.  
  
"D-Dumbledore" I stammered.  
  
"Sirius."  
I hated the way he said my name, it would have been better if he had just shouted or yelled. The disgust in his voice was almost too much to bear.  
  
"Sirius why? Why did you do it?" Dumbledore said softly in a disbelieving voice. I had never seen Dumbledore look like this. He looked disapointed, sad, disgusted, and angry all at the same time. He continued to glare at me. His eyes showed no emotion, not even a tiny flash or twinkle, which was odd for Dumbledore. I couldn't look at him, I was unable to speak. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I couldn't, and even if I did I knew he wouldn't believe me. Maybe someday he would be able to believe me if I ever told him, but this was too soon.  
  
"Not going to tell me? Thats ok, I'll give you time. How about a life term in Azkaban? I am compleatly apalled at you and I for one think you deserve this place. Good-bye Sirius."  
Dumbledore turned on his heel and left the room, left me to my own jumbled thoughts...  
  
"Help me! Somebody, Mother!"  
The boys crys were dying down now, maybe he made himself exhausted from yelling.  
"Help me! I'm... innocent!"  
I looked out of my window into the night and said almost in response, "Being innocent in this place doesn't mean a thing, not a thing."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, R/R. The third chapter will be comming soon. Stay tuned!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Finding the Night

A/n: Most of the same stuff that I wrote for the first chapter still applies. Just read the chapter!  
  
*NOTE! * Sigh, all of this in the story does not belong to me. Well, the plot belongs to me cause I wrote it. But everything else belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling to whom we should all be indebted to cause she is the best author ON THE PLANET!!!  
  
The Black Night  
Chapter Three-  
Finding the Night  
  
  
  
You must understand that, for a prisoner, Azkaban is like being thrown into the dark, being kept in the night while everyone else has day. It really is very lonely knowing that you can't escape, you can't escape the night. And even worse is that you can't escape the memories, your worst memories. In Azkaban there are no good memories, only horrible, depressing ones. Of course, I have thought about many things in length here, the day my Mother left me and I went to live with my Father, the day they buried the noisy prisoner Barty Crouch, the day my sister disappeared. But the time I think about the most is the day I told James and Lily to switch. That wasn't nearly as bad as another memory. Even though it happened nearly Ten years ago, I can still remember it like yesterday, the time I found out that Peter had betrayed Lily and James...  
  
I had been sitting in my house when all of a sudden I felt like something was wrong. I had arranged to check in on Peter that night, but I felt I needed to check on Lily and James first.  
I decided to fly there on my motorcycle. It was a fairly long journey and I wasn't terribly good at apparation. Knowing me, I'd try to appear at James and Lily's and end up in Dumbledore's bathroom.  
  
About a half an hour later I was close to their house. I looked out onto the horizon and saw a strange orange light. As I got closer I realized it was fire. Fire, right where I was flying. "It can't be their house!" I said. I put my foot on the gas and flew as fast as I could toward the house. I made a smooth landing in a small field. By this time I knew it was James and Lily's house.   
I put out most of the fire with my wand so I could go in and investigate. The whole front of the house had collapsed so I could see right in. I ran in and searched for people in the house. I started digging through the rubble madly until I unearthed a hand, James' hand. I dug faster, "Please don't be dead, please!" I said to myself. After a minute's time I had found both James and Lily and I knew what had happened. I knew what Peter had done, what I had done.   
  
I knew James and Lily were dead, but not from the fire. They looked completely unharmed except for the fact that they were dead.   
  
"Avada Kedavra," I whispered, " Peter, what did you do? My god, what did I do?"  
  
I broke down right there. I tried not to, but I couldn't help it. I sank down to the floor over toward James. I pounded on his chest, I knew it wouldn't bring him back; I knew he was dead, but I couldn't stop myself. I sank down even lower, with my face in my hands. I was in despair.  
  
Then I heard something remarkable, I couldn't believe my ears! It was a baby crying. I ran over to where the sound was. Harry was in the corner nestled in a baby carrier. I couldn't believe he was alive! I picked him up and walked out of the house. Once outside I noticed a cut on his head, shaped like a lightning bolt. I wiped the blood off of his head and then I heard footsteps. I turned around to see who it was, it was Hagrid.  
  
"Sirius, I've come to collect Harry"  
  
"But I'm his godfather, shouldn't I take him?"  
  
"Well, I've got me orders from Dumbledore, says I got ter take him ter his Aunt an' Uncles."  
  
"Oh, ok, why don't you take my motorcycle, I won't need it anymore."  
  
"What? But yeh love that thing!"  
  
"Go, take it."  
  
"Ok, are yeh sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, just go, take Harry!"  
  
I handed Harry to Hagrid and he took off on my motorcycle. I'm not sure why I told him I wouldn't need it anymore, I think at the time I was a bit out of my mind.  
  
As I walked away from the house, I had one thing on my mind, I had to find Peter, he had to pay, and I was going to make him...  
  
  
Ok, R/R... Chapter four is coming soon, I just gotta write it up and post it up. So have you figured out why I called this story The Black Night yet? I'm clever aren't I, Just Kidding! Someday I may write a story about Sirius' sister or something, who knows. I'll need ideas for when this story is over...  
So anyhoo, NO FLAMES!!!!!  
  
  
  



	4. Discovering the Night

A/n: Ha, I just forgot what I was going to write as an A/n!!! OH NO!!! Oh, well, then I guess the same applies as in all my other chapters!  
  
*NOTE * I OWN NOTHING!!! ('cept the plot, I wrote it) All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and all the companies who have rights to Harry Potter, such as Warner Brothers!  
  
  
The Black Night  
Chapter Four-  
Discovering the Night  
  
  
  
There was commotion. I could hear the prisoners stirring. But what was it? I looked out of the window in my door, but I couldn't see anything. I went back and sat on my bed. My thoughts, for some reason, drifted to Peter. To the day I tried to kill him, but he got better of me...  
  
I had searched for Peter night and day for three days. Finally I cornered him in the middle of a busy muggle street in London.  
  
"So, I've finally caught you," I whispered dangerously, "ready to pay, Peter?"  
  
"You've come back to kill me! You've killed Lily and James and you've come back to kill me!" Shrieked Peter.  
  
"I killed Lily and James?" I roared. I was infuriated, I didn't just want to hurt Peter, I wanted to kill him, I had to kill him.  
  
"Yes, yes, you killed them and now you're going to kill me!"  
  
"Well, right in one Peter."  
  
"So, are you just going to kill all of your friends? You going to do your masters bidding?"  
  
"Don't lie to me Peter! You betrayed Lily and James, you were Voldemort's spy, don't even try to pin this on me!"  
  
I pulled out my wand. I was going to curse him, to hex him, to kill him, anything. I had the words practically out of my mouth, but little Peter was quicker on the draw. He disappeared with a boom. He blew up half the street. Did he just blow himself up, or did he fake his death?   
  
In the meantime the muggles were in disarray. It was complete pandemonium. People were shouting, many were crying. I looked around and saw that there were at least a dozen muggles lying injured on the ground. Then out of nowhere Ministry of Magic officials were swooping down on me. Barty Crouch, head of Magical Law Enforcement, ran up to me and put my arms in an arm locker charm and said, "Sirius Black, I am placing you under arrest for the murders of Peter Pettigrew and a possible other 12 muggles."  
  
"But, I didn't do it!"  
  
"Do not lie to me sir, now come with me."  
  
As Crouch led me away I had only one thought in mind, revenge. If I ever found out that Peter was alive I would get revenge...  
  
I heard voices outside of my door. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but within a few moments my door banged open and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was standing in the door way.  
  
"Sirius, how are you?" he said rather jovially for being inside Azkaban.   
  
"Fine." I answered dully.  
  
"Good, I wanted to check and-er- see how you were."  
  
"Oh, ok." I knew that's not why he wanted to see me; actually I don't know why he wanted to see me. But I knew it wasn't that.  
  
The minister tried to start up a few conversations, all of which went rather amiss. I think he was shocked at how normal I seemed. Of course, he didn't know my secret. The fact of being innocent kept me going, as I said, and it let me keep some of my powers. Another thing he didn't know was that I was an animagus. Anytime being in Azkaban would overwhelm me I could change into a dog. Animal feelings are less complex so I couldn't feel as much of the depressing feelings of Azkaban.   
  
About fifteen minutes later the Minister bade me farewell and turned to leave, but I stopped him.  
  
"Er, Minister sir, if you're finished with it, could I keep your paper?"  
  
"My newspaper?" he answered, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I miss doing the crossword."  
  
The Minister tossed me the paper and left. I flipped through the paper, amazed at my luck.   
  
I was now nearly finished with the paper, as I turned the page I saw a picture that caught my eye. It was a family; a large family of seven people and one of the boys had a rat perched on his shoulder. The rat seemed oddly familiar, I took a closer look. I saw its little paw clutching onto the boys shoulder, it was missing a finger. Then I knew, I knew what that rat really was.  
  
"Peter," I muttered, "I knew I'd find you one of these days." I didn't even have to look hard to find Peter. I had read the article with the picture and I knew he was at Hogwarts with that boy.   
  
From that moment on it was an obsession. I knew where Peter was and I had to get him. I had to get revenge, I had to escape, I had to commit the murder I had been imprisoned for, for twelve long years...  
  
  



	5. Devising the Night

A/N: Ok, wow, I haven't written this story for a while. But I decided that it was high time I continued! And hey, I know my chapters are really short, and I'm sure this one will be no better. What can I say? I've just never been able to write really long chapters. But chapter six should be fairly long (compared to my others). Alright, now on with the story!  
  
*NOTE * *sarcasm alert* Oh, yeah, haven't you heard? I've bought out J.K.R. and I now own everything there is to own relating to Harry Potter. Yes, I own the plot, I own the characters, I even own the rights and everything! *evilly cackles* Muahahahahahahaha! *laughs* Right, sure, in my dreams. We all know H.P. belongs to the mastermind J.K. Rowling (and the corresponding affiliates) and the only thing I claim is the plot of this specific story. SOTHERE! :P  
  
The Black Night  
Chapter 5-  
Devising the Night  
  
  
"S-Sirius! What-what do you mean? Stammered Peter, with his rat-like face contorted with obviously fake puzzlement.  
  
"Oh come on Peter! You want to know what I mean? I mean that you only hang around with us because you're a wuss Peter, you want people around who can protect you!"  
  
" What! That's not-not true!" Peter shrieked.  
  
"Then why did you blame Remus for something you did? You know... you're not supposed to blame your "so-called" friends for things you've done! We would have never done that to you! Now Remus might be expelled, you hear that Peter, EXPELLED! And you're to weak to fess up!"  
  
"But-but you know I didn't! Yes! James! Get over here! You know the truth, you know I didn't purposefully blame Remus, James you-"  
  
"All I know," James said venomously, "is that you framed Lupin to get yourself out of trouble!"  
  
"I hope you knew that if you didn't turn yourself in we would."  
  
"Exactly Sirius. Now lets go." James responded.  
  
"No! I'm innocent! Don't do this to me, I'm your friend!"...  
  
"I don't know why I didn't figure out sooner what you were Peter."I muttered bitterly to myself in my cell. That scene happened when I was 17. Peter had stolen our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's wand. Snape put him up to it. Why he listened to that idiot is beyond me. But our teacher found out it was Peter, but he blamed it on Remus who of course had nothing to do with the situation at all. James and me told on Peter, but somehow he managed to worm his way out of punishment. I should have known then that Peter didn't mind betraying his friends.  
  
Ever since I found out Peter was alive I'd gone over that incident numerous times while also formulating my plan. I now had only one thing on my mind; escape. I absolutely knew that I had to escape and find Peter. In my mind there was no other alternative, even though the feat had never before been accomplished. I was either going to escape or die trying. And really, if I died it would matter much anyway. At least I'd be leaving this godforsaken place. Actually, death sounded like a pretty good alternative. The only problem was that I wouldn't be able to make Peter pay.  
  
"Well, either way," I said to myself, "I could always haunt Peter until the day he dies."  
Had I been capable of amusement, I'm sure the thought would have struck me as funny.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright... gear up for chapter six! (Probably) The last chapter! It'll be coming SOON! I just need to finish writing it and then I'll type it up. PLEASE R&R! Tell me if I'm doing well or if this sucks. Give me ideas for another story (though I am formulating one now, but ideas are good). Tell me if this should really continue on past chapter six. (Though I doubt I'll write more because you'll know what happens after it)  
Just give me some feedback could ya? And a big THANK YOU to those who have already reviewed, you've either boosted my ego (lol) or given me something good to think about. Either way I appreciate it! (Especially the reviewer who called me the next J.K.R... I know for a fact I'm not nearly that great and never could be, but that's about the best compliment you could give! J.K.R. ROCKS!) 


End file.
